


100 Days of Summer

by dont_feed_the_fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Disney World & Disneyland, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, eventual destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_feed_the_fangirl/pseuds/dont_feed_the_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak don't like each other but when they are cast to play Disney's first gay princes, it's hard to pretend to be in love on a 9 to 5 basis without something sparking between them. </p><p> </p><p>(My first fic..constructive criticism is welcome)</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Days of Summer

Day seventeen. Seventeen days working at the best summer job Dean had ever had, playing Disney’s first gay prince in the Magic Kingdom park. There was only one downside, his co-worker hated him. Castiel had been cast as the other gay prince from the movie and the two of them did not have the smoothest of starts working together. It went something along the lines of Dean confusing his counterpart with his ex-boyfriend and using some very choice language and insults. But they still wanted jobs so they stowed the baggage and played their parts, doting over each other and pretending to be in love for the park guests. Now, day seventeen, Dean was getting changed into his costume, fastening the sash he cursed wearing in the intense summer heat.  
Cas walked into Dean's room with a pissed off look on his face and his shirt wrapped around his head, tangled up. Now, Dean wasn't his first choice to go to. But he was the closet dressing room to his own, so he was the only choice he had if he didn't want to embarrass himself further. "Don't laugh. Help me get this on please. Or off. I don't even know anymore," he muttered angrily.  
Dean held in a a laugh and put on his most annoying mock sweet voice people reserved for annoying guests, "Of course, sweetheart." He tugged the shirt over Cas' head and nodded. "There, now can you hurry up, the gates are going to open any minute."  
"Thanks asshole," he rolled his eyes, giving him a fake smile before turning on his heel and walking out to finish up with getting ready. He put on his crown and sash, neatening his clothes, then walking out and going to where he had to be before the gates opened.  
Dean strolled behind him to their designated spot, waving to some of the early entry guests. Even stopping to bow to little ones dressed as princesses and princes, which he knew would irritate Cas as he would take longer to get to their spot.

Cas got to their spot outside the castle first, frustrated at how slow Dean was being. But it was for the kids. He crouched by the one who was already there, telling her the other prince was "Terribly busy organising the kingdom, but he'll be here soon to see you, princess." Dean may be pissing him off, but this was his job, and he'd taken it for a reason, so he'd do it well.  
Dean walked over and apologised to the kids, "Awful busy in the kingdom this morning." He smiled and signed autographs, taking photos. Pretending to be in love with Cas was just about the hardest thing, but he loved the job none the less. As the line went on he crouched to talk to the young girls in the queue, "My dear princesses, it is a pleasure to meet you."  
Castiel put on his smile and stood close to Dean, "It's a pleasure to meet you also." He stood tall with a hand holding onto Dean's. The girls loved the princes and took photos with them. Cas held Dean's hand and leant on his side, gripping it just a little too tight to spite him. At first, he thought it would be great. His coworker was stunning, and he got to work in Disneyland. Though he thought all that /before/ Dean had started insulting him like there was no tomorrow.  
Dean tensed his hand, smiling painfully at Cas. He didn't mean for them to end up like this, but when your co-worker looks like an exact copy of the man who broke your heart it’s hard to be nice. They got by though, distracting themselves by acting for the kids and other guests.

After a long morning the queue finally started to thin out, Dean fixed his collar and groaned as he spotted a group of college girls approaching them. "Oh great.." He mumbled but kept his smile and happy fake attitude as the girls came over to try and chat the two men up, getting far too touchy for Dean’s liking. One of the girls kept pressing herself against them in pictures and when the finally got ready to leave tried to grab Dean's hand to write her number on it. "I'm sorry, my lady, you can't do that." He tried to protest while staying in character.  
Castiel saw and got closer to Dean, "We can't allow that, we're sorry." He was ready to get a worker to help if the girl does not back off. It was a regular occurrence for a lot of the guys playing princes across the parks, college girls trying to give them their numbers. It was annoying. Castiel grabbed Dean's slightly as one tried to chat him up as well.  
The girl huffed, "Just because you're pretending to be gay."  
With that Dean lost it, "Hey, no, not okay. You don't know us or who we like so you don’t have the right to question it, so kindly go away and don't try and come back over here. Or I will call security for the harassment of cast members" He stepped back, linking arms with Cas and pulling him back too. The girls all grumbled but left with their things.

“That’s like the tenth time this week. Did you see, one of them was gripping my hand the entire time" Dean chuckled and stretched his hand before the next family came through to meet them.  
Cas actually smiled a little at that, for the first time genuine. He took his hand again, more gentle this time. "Yeah. It's like she was trying to cut off all the damn blood supply," he whispered over to him before the family came over.  
Dean looked down at their hands and smiled softly, he bowed and greeted the young boys who had come to meet them. "Good sir, have you by chance slayed many dragons this morning?" He smiled and talked to them while he signed their books.  
Cas smiled, crouching to do the same, before standing up. "Could we get a picture of you with them?" The parents asked, and Cas stood, nodding.  
Dean stood and wrapped an arm around Cas out of habit for pictures. He even pretended to sword fight with the younger boy before they left.  
Cas chuckled at the sword fight, hating Dean a little less. "Careful, I think he's a threat to your throne," he chuckled as the boy left.  
Dean adjusted his crown and nodded, "A fit heir to my throne." 

Dean waved to the kids as they got back to their spot, there was a squeal as they got there from a little girl with unruly blond curls. "Uncle Dean!" Dean grinned and laughed, his niece, Mary, had come with his brother, Sam, and his wife, Jess. "Why who is this beautiful little princess?" He crouched and hugged her.  
Castiel smiled as Mary ran to her uncle, watching as Sam and Jessica walked over. He waved to them as Mary bounced in Dean's arms. She was so adorable, he had to admit. Castiel smiled brightly as she covered Dean in kisses, nothing like his brother. Gabriel was a ride operator at the Pirates of the Caribbean, and was nothing like Dean's family.  
Mary looked up at Cas and waved, "Hiya, are you my uncle's prince? He's been looking for one for ages!" Dean chuckled softly and covered his blushing cheeks, "Mary, this is Castiel." He tried to explain that neither were a real prince but she got in first, looking up at Cas with wide eyes, "You love each other right? Like in the movie and you kiss and are in love?" Mary was only young so didn't fully understand that her uncle wasn't the Disney prince she watched on TV.  
Castiel played along, not wanting to hurt her feelings, "We love each other dearly, don't we?" He grabbed Dean's arm and smiled at him. Watching as Sam and Jessica smiled and blushed. Castiel was happy to play along with children, he was not technically a natural, but he knows what children want to see.  
Dean swallowed and nodded, smiling fondly at Cas, "Very much, little princess." He wrapped an arm around Cas' waist and held him closely.  
Castiel blushed at the arm around his waist and he nuzzled into Dean's neck lovingly, watching as Mary bubbled with excitement. Castiel loved making children happy with or without Dean.  
Mary was practically bouncing with happiness, before her father could scoop her up she grabbed Dean's hand, "You have to kiss him, Uncle Dean, if you really love him!"  
Castiel knew that was going to happen, Dean had kissed him on the cheek a few times to fulfill a child's wish. He blushed and watched as Dean swallowed, making him chuckle a little.  
Dean gave Cas a quick peck on the cheek, but Mary was obviously not satisfied. "Kiss him properly!" Dean bit the inside of his cheek and looked at Cas apologetically, and whispered, "We don't have to."  
"It’s for your niece," Castiel whispered back. Mary was obviously wanting to see them kiss and he didn't want to leave her without a fulfilled wish.  
Dean looked down at Mary and sighed softly, pressing his lips softly to Cas'. And he had to admit, it wasn’t half bad.  
Castiel kissed back softly, pulling away when he saw Mary bounce and squeal, "Aw!" Sam was winking at Dean.  
Sam picked up his daughter and smiled, "Alright, princess, lets leave the princes alone now. We will see Uncle Dean later." Mary waved and clung to her dad’s shirt as they left the queue.

After another hour they at last got a break and were escorted by another cast member back to the break room, stopping only twice for quick pictures.  
Cas got himself some water in the break room, since they weren't allowed beer in the middle of the day, passing Dean some too, both glasses with ice in them. "Why can't princes wear shorts? Or bathing suits or something."  
"I think a prince in the buff would scare away the kids" Dean laughed softly before he took a sip of water. "I just wish we could lose the sashes or high collars."  
“Yeah. It's like wearing thermals," he shook his head with a smile. "But hey, we'll be thankful in the winter."  
"Yeah, if I am allowed to stay on that long.." Dean sipped his water again, "Are you staying after the summer season?"  
"I don't know. Probably. Though that means you'll want to leave," he shrugged  
"My contract is only for the summer, but if I got the opportunity to stay..I would." Dean shrugged, "Sorry you have to hear that."  
"You're good at your job though. To be honest, the only reason they do contracts just for the summer is so they don't have to deal with paperwork if people quit before winter. If you really want to stick around, you can probably talk to someone about it. But that means you'll have to put up with me for longer."  
"Look, I really hate the way we think we have to put up with one another..I fucked up when we met. And if I do stay on, I'd hate for us to still hate each other."  
"I don't... hate you. That much. You actually seem like a nice guy when you're not being an asshole."  
"So do you..it just kills me when I look at you and all I can see is Jimmy.." Dean took off his crown and ran a hand through his hair to keep it from falling flat.  
Cas paused mid drink, raising an eyebrow. "Who's Jimmy?"  
"My ex..you look a lot like him. We broke up before summer break." Dean shrugged  
"Oh," he nodded. So it made sense. He couldn't really keep hating Dean for that. "Sorry about that, man. The guy was probably an asshole. A handsome devil, but an asshole."  
Dean smiled a little again, "Yeah..but it was shit of me to take it out on you."  
"Maybe it was. But I guess I get it. Breakups suck," Cas shrugged. "I can't hold a grudge for that."  
"So, truce?" Dean held out a hand.  
"Definite truce," Cas nodded, shaking his hand with a smile. "I'm sorry, I kinda acted like a dick too."  
"I don't blame you. We better head back, our subjects await."  
"Indeed, sire," he chuckled, finishing his water. "Let's go."  
Dean smiled and held the door for Cas, feeling better about the rest of the summer.  
Cas thanked him and walked through, adjusting his collar as they went back to their positions.  
"Could we start over? Maybe get drinks after work and start this whole thing over?" Dean asked replacing his crown as the waited for the queue to open again.  
Cas looked over at him and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Sounds good. It'll make the rest of summer a lot better. And winter too, if you stay."  
Dean smiled and nodded, "I look forward to it, my prince."  
Cas grinned and chuckled, getting into position. "Me too," he hummed, reaching over and adjusting Dean’s twisted sash.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, thanks for reading! This was adapted from a short RP inspired by a tumblr post.
> 
> Feel free to comment or leave kudos if you're feeling lovely. Send me ideas too, I love ideas!


End file.
